Anamnesis
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] Today was the day he would tell me why I feel every time I look at him... [RoxasRiku, Roxas POV]


**.:Anamnesis:.**

**Dancing delicately on the balls of my feet, I threw my second Keyblade to my so-called ally as he leapt off the edge of Memory's Skyscraper, time seeming to slow around him as I watched him fall, our eyes meeting (even through his blindfold) before he looked ahead of him. I stopped sprinting only to kick off the tower in an attempt to catch up and fend off the Heartless to clear our own battleground. **

_Today was the day. Today, he would tell me why every non-existing emotion I wasn't supposed to have bubbled to the surface... Today was the day he would tell me why I feel every time I look at him..._

**I fell nimbly from the tall screen built on the side of the skyscraper, gaining enough edge to fall headfirst, quickly gaining speed and plummeting into the growing horde of Heartless below. I twisted in the air and my feet struck the ground, and I easily slashed through a few oncoming Neoshadows. I had lost track of Riku for some time now, not really paying much attention to anything opposed to the thrill of an old dance I didn't even know where I had learned. I stopped for a moment, noticing a few of them think it wise to commence an attack by jumping in the air to catch me off guard...**

_They forgot who they were dealing with._

**I almost laughed at the attempt, not even needing to aim the reliable Keyblade as I tossed it through the air, hearing the distinct obliterated sound of a Heartless' death. I leapt into the air, caught the retreating blade, landing on the ground and noticing Riku right behind me, giving me the same sure look I was giving him from beneath my hood. **

_**Today was most definitely the day.**_

**The second I was certain the Heartless had been dealt with, I turned, attempting to deliver a hard, surprising blow to Riku's side. But our blades clashed, and it was obvious he thought I was predictable, practical... I jumped back, and leapt forward with no time to recover, again clashing our blades. I watched the sparks fly as the metal twisted and I landed back onto the ground, Riku now in front of me. Though he was blindfolded, he fought like he could see clear as day. **

_But I knew better. He was hiding something. _

**I threw several hard blows at him, but his blade kept knocking them back. Our blades locked, both of my hands on the blade and keeping Oblivion's head-on slash a good distance away. I slid the blade to the right, forcefully knocking the hilt of Oathkeeper right into his temple, Riku grunting immediately after and fell to the ground. **

**He shook his head in disbelief, looking up at me. **

Why! Why do you have the Keyblade!

**Just one glance and the words dribbling from his lips set off something I thought only Axel was able to master; anger. **

Shut up!

**It was typical, practical, predictable. Only Riku had enough nerve to make me angry. I took a pathetic swing at him, not putting much thought into the attack because he was on the ground; I had already won. The sudden familiar clash of metal twisting on metal rang dully in my ears and I came back to reality. Before I could register to do anything else, I was already reacting and trying to swing at him again and again aimlessly, fury fueling every careless fling of the blade. **

**I felt his blade swing and knock me off my feet, the dull ache in my side enough to make me whimper slightly as my hood fell off. I fell to the ground harshly; every bone screamed as the **_**crack**_** resounded in my ears. I hissed in pain, opening my eyes after not receiving a finishing blow and stared up at him. **

_Every emotion I wasn't supposed to have came from the pit of my stomach and onto the outer layers I built around myself for protection. He knew a way around the walls. He knew how to make me feel. _

**At first he stood still, looking down at me through his blindfold. I only knew because I felt only when his eyes were on me. He quickly dropped Oblivion, reaching to his blindfold and pulling it off, looking down at me again. Riku had never shown me his eyes before...but they were familiar. **

**He quickly got down to my level, sitting onto my legs. His silver hair fluttered delicately around his brilliant green eyes, bringing an almost **_**ethereal**_** look to my so-called ally's face. I lifted myself onto my elbows to yell at him for sitting on me, **

Rik-!

**He leaned forward to meet me, cupping my cheek and suddenly matching his lips to mine, his other hand digging around in my hair. **

_**Why do I feel when I look at you...?**_

**I stared wide-eyed at my adversary, cupping his cheeks with my hands and pushing him away from me. **

What the f-!

**He didn't even bother to stop; he pressed his lips into mine with more force this time, bringing me down with him as he leaned forward, pressing me against the pavement. We toppled over and I was nearly ready to throw a punch in his face before he dragged me down for another searing kiss. My strength was depleting quickly, and with one last push I stood up in front of him. **

What the hell are you doing?

**I gasped for air; seemed like merely standing up took a lot of energy. He just kept a confused, seemingly hurt stare up at me before standing up quickly. I began to back away, but before I was able to get far he completely tackled me to the ground. We collapsed with him once again on top of me, forcefully slamming his mouth into mine. I gave a diminishing struggle before I could hardly breathe any longer. Riku pulled away finally and I coughed, glaring up at him while trying to regain some strength to push him off of me again. He ran his thumb over my cheek lightly before Riku delved down to my neck, placing feather-light kissing in a seemingly random trail. **

**I grabbed his shoulders, attempting to push him off, but that only drained even more of the sparse strength I had left. I felt his teeth clench some areas on my neck and his hands suddenly move to my chest and I struggled meagerly to push him off again. I heard him release a sigh close to my ear, the sudden warm breeze making me shiver.**

Sora...

**He grabbed the zipper on my coat, pulling it down quickly and continuing his random trail down onto my half-exposed torso. I felt him stop in one spot, grazing his tongue over it and sucking. I tensed and groaned, taking a shaky breath and trying not to let myself enjoy the horrendous torture my so-called ally was inflicting on my body. I tried not to like how he placed even more abrasions over my torso. Trying to regain strength to push him off of me became harder and harder every time my back arced against his touch. **

_Why do you do this to me...?_

**My coat was draping off of my shoulders by the time Riku came back to meet my eyes. I looked through the pleasurable haze over my eyes up at him, closing my eyes when he came down to match our wanting lips together, his hands suddenly kneading my hips. His tongue ran hungrily across my lips and I let him enter, too tired to try and fight back. My hand gained a mind of its own, scratching lightly at the tight leather on his back. **

_How do you know me...?_

**It was like kissing the sky. Riku's lips were barely even there. Light. Fluffy. A little paler than most... The final, quiet whisper of our lips parting made all time and sounds halt and I took a deep breath which did not even reach my deaf ears. My head started spinning, the image in front of me blurred and memories came flooding in from oblivion...**

**Riku, my best friend. Riku, my opponent. Riku, my deceiver. **

_**It's all coming back to me...the true...**_

**And then it all went dark...**

**-End-**

**A/N:** rubyd(dot)deviantart(Dot)com(slash)art(slash)KH-Tin-Men-35049488

Copyrght Rubyd. Thanks for the inspiration.

Revised as of **6.19.09.****  
**


End file.
